Futbolista por obligación
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Albafica pierde una apuesta... y ahora deberá jugar al futbol. Peor aún: el primer encuentro, con Griffo Minos, no ha sido de lo más agradable. Albafica x Minos. Dedicado a darkmoon.


Albafica cerró los ojos mientras se ataba una corbata al cuello. Su camisa resaltaba los músculos del pecho y sus suaves cabellos celestes estaban atados en una coleta alta que le daba un aire más rudo. Se abrochó el saco y luego se colocó sus pantalones y zapatos de vestir. Echó una mirada a su secretario, quien le miraba con una expresión de desaprobación tras sus lentes. La mujer salió coquetamente de la oficina dirigiéndole una mirada seductora. Albafica le ignoró habilidosamente. Su secretario se acercó y le tendió unos papeles:

- Señor Albafica... aquí tiene los papeles del administrador. Los estuvo revisando cuidadosamente y cayó en la cuenta de que hay una mayor demanda de... - su discurso se vió interrumpido.

- Mü, tráeme un café.

El hombre suspiró y fue a buscar el nuevo capricho de su jefe. Antes de desaparecer dejó las cosas en el escritorio. Al salir chocó con cierto peliazul al cual un poco más y le gruñó. Saga sonrió con culpabilidad e ingresó en la oficina de cierto pisciano, que en esos momentos leía los papeles del departamento de economía del edificio. Saga carraspeó y finalmente Albafica le miró.

- ¿Qué? - le escrutó con frialdad, dejando los papeles de lado.

A pesar de ser su mano derecha odiaba que Saga vistiese de forma informal: llevaba la camisa con dos botones desabrochados, la camisa arrugada... ¡zapatillas! El pisciano hizo girar su asiento y le mostró su descontento.

- No te olvides que no dejaste de ser mi empleado - advirtió.

- Vamos Alba, no seas tan duro. Yo venía aquí a invitarte y encima tú que... - se calló en cuanto Mü ingresó con una bandeja con café.

El ariano frunció el ceño ante el silencio y sintió una calurosa oleada de vergüenza al verse observado detenida... muy detenidamente por Saga.

- Mu, somos dos - observó Albafica mirando fijamente la única taza de la bandeja.

El ariano no protestó. Se limitó a suspirar y, con una paciencia infinita, fue a buscar otra taza.

- Quería invitarte a un partido de fútbol - susurró mirando al otro desaparecer.

- Saga, deja de mirarle el culo a mi secretario. Y segundo: sabes perfectamente que no juego fútbol. No me gustan en lo más mínimo esos juegos en donde los hombres se ensucian y toda esa estupidez. Además es un deporte violento.

- ¿Y tú no? - Esa pregunta resonó en la mente de Saga, pero no se atrevió a hacerla en voz alta... Sabía perfectamente que el pisciano, por más que intentaba esconderlo, era una persona ruda y violenta en cuanto le diesen la oportunidad. - Vamos Alba... -comenzó cuidadosamente- No hace falta que jueges, puedes ir solo a mirar... ¡Ya sé! Hagamos una apuesta.

El peliceleste alzó una ceja. Mu entró otra vez con una taza de más. Iba un poco despeinado y se veía algo agitado. Seguro que por ir a buscar la taza al piso de abajo...

- ¿Qué apuesta? - preguntó Albafica ignorando la presencia del ariano.

Saga se entretuvo excasos segundos admirando el café que caía hacia la taza.

- Si nuestro equipo gana el partido de hoy... ¡te nos unes y juegas con nosotros! - soltó de repente.

Mü alzó los cilindros rojos que reemplazaban las cejas de su frente. Sería bastante interesante ver a su frío y cruel jefe jugar un deporte bastante urbano.

- ¿Y si gano?

- Te daré lo que quieras - insistió Saga.

Aquella manera de insistir, insistir e insistir hicieron aceptar a Albafica, quien se limitó a dar a conocer su respuesta con un tosco "De acuerdo". En ese momento, Mu supo que era tiempo de desaparecer. Repartió las tazas y se alejó lentamente, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Cuando Mü salió de la oficina pudo respirar y se sentó en su cubículo. En el pequeño escritorio tenía una laptop con la cual solía trabajar. Una plaqueta digital de dibujo (de no muy avanzada tecnología que digamos) ocupaba la parte derecha del escritorio, y varios cuadernos en blanco los de la izquierda.

Suspiró y comenzó a mirar algunas fotografías que tenía de sus hermanos Kiki y Atla. Sonrió tontamente: ¡los quería muchísimo!

Se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a teclear para terminar el trabajo que le quedaba inconcluso. Vió una silla deslizarse a su lado y pasar de largo a una velocidad que superaba la de la luz. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y siguió el desplazamiento de tal objeto. Aioria se estampó contra la pared... Al menos eso detuvo su carrera.

El pelilavanda sonrió forzosamente: ¡qué buena que se había dado el león!

Oyó unas risas altivas y giró la cabeza. Afrodita se acercaba agarrándose del estómago. Boqueaba exageradamente buscando el aire que las carcajadas le quitaban. Sus risas eran tan histéricas y pegajosas que Mü comenzó a reír también. Aioria se les acercó completamente colorado y aireado.

- Hombre... me agrada cómo se ríen de mí.

Afrodita le guiñó un ojo y le despeinó el cabello. El peliceleste era el hermano menor de Albafica, y quizás así era como había conseguido el trabajo, pues no sería por trabajar porque sería lo último que el también pisciano hermano del jefe haría.

Mü quitó algunas astillas que se habían quedado en el cabello de Aioria.

- Vamos, a modo de disculpa te invito a comer - invitó Afrodita ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de Mu - Yo empujé la silla - explicó el otro.

Los tres estallaron en risas. Mu se dejó arrastrar por Afrodita y Aioria hasta el restaurant de la esquina en el cual solía trabajar Shura. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual Aioria se había dejado empujar.

Ya era más del mediodía. Albafica miró su carísimo reloj de pulsera. Odiaba llevar cosas que llamasen mucho la atención o fuesen llamativas, pero era un regalo de su hermano menor y sabía lo histérico que se ponía si no disfrutaba de sus regalos. Eran las dos. Tan solo faltaba una hora para que empiece el partido de fútbol de Saga. ¡ Por supuesto que iría ! No se lo perdería por nada del mundo...

Quería verlo perder. Simplemente eso.

Viajó en su Gol rojizo y brillante hasta la zona de supermercados de la ciudad. Por alguna extraña razón, en esa parte estaba la cancha donde los dos equipos jugarían. Cuando llegó, vió a algunas personas que ya conocía en el lugar. Asmita tenía los ojos cerrados, pero intentaba descubrir con el tacto qué contenía su sandwich. Defteros lo miraba fijamente. Parecía que: o quería comunicarse con el sandwich telepáticamente, o quería comérselo, o quería comerse a Asmita. Aspros charlaba animadamente con Atla. Se quedó unos instantes intentando averiguar la edad de ese muchacho. Saga y Kanon tenía 28, así que Aspros debía tener 30. Pero Atla.. bah, ese debía rondar los 24. ¡Qué cara de niño que tenía!

Siguió mirando y por un rincón vió a un rubio siendo acosado contra un arbol. Se parecía bastante a Asmita... ¡Pero claro! Shaka. Otro de la familia Virgem que llevaba los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo. Parecía que los Gemini tenían algo con los rubios, porque Kanon besaba desesperadamente el cuello del ojiazul.

Suspiró. Aspros y Saga parecían tirar para el lado de los pelililas.

Se sentó en una banca que había para observar luego de apartar la tierra. Había muchos otros que desconocía.

El primer grupo ( de once jugadores, claro ) estaba compuesto por: Kanon, Saga, Aspros, Atla, uno de cabello plateado que no conocía, otro de cabello azul que no conocía, Aioros (el hermano de su fiel empleado Aioria), uno de cabello castaño oscuro que tampoco conocía, uno rubio que tampoco conocía pero según oyó se llamaba Shion, uno enorme.. gigante similar a una mole.. ¡que tampoco conocía! y por último Death Mask.

El segundo grupo (también de once jugadores) estaba compuesto por Aiakos (quien parecía ser el capitán del equipo); uno rubio, alto, grandote; uno de cabello plateado larguísimo y frente despejada que no conocía; Milo, uno de los amigos de su secretario; Sísifo y Regulus, los dos hermanos y primos de Aioria; uno peliazul que parecía ser hermano de otro de pelo verde, ya que siempre andaba cuidándolo de que no se caiga, de que no se manche, de que le pegue a la pelota con el pie... etc; identificó a un gritón como Seiya, a uno callado como Julian y a otro rubio bronceado como Hyoga. Y ese era todo el equipo.

El partido concurrió con algun que otro accidente. El de pelo verde que jugaba en el equipo de Aiakos era bastante inútil para jugar ese deporte (y es que Albafica para opinar de cualquier deporte y jugador era bastante rudo). Y es que el jovencito tropezaba con sus propios pies, le erraba a la pelota y no sabía manejarla como se debía. Al parecer, el gran goleador del equipo liderado... "liderado", léase.. por Saga, era uno de los que no conocía. Tenía el cabello plateado larguísimo y un flequillo que le tapaba los ojos. En cuanto lo vió bufó: ¿cómo podía jugar si no veía ni la pelota?...

- Se supone que no la vé - se dijo entonces. No tenía porqué no verla.

Se quedó callado y continuó observando cómo el partido avanzaba lentamente. En el segundo tiempo del partido el hermano mayor de Mu (Sí, porque Atla era cuatro años mayor que Mu) lanzó la pelota con tanto ímpetu que cayó al suelo y la cara le dió de lleno en el barro. Por suerte, metió un gol, así que el sacrificio valió.

Aspros se acercó a ayudar a su "amigo" y le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa. Le limpió el barro y continuaron jugando como si nada hubiese pasado. El juego terminó... con el equipo de Saga vencedor.

Albafica se encontraba rechinando los dientes incluso cuando el "sudoroso, apestoso y maloliente" de Saga llegó a su lado. Este tenía una botellita de agua en la mano y una sonrisa de ganador en el rostro.

- Bueno Alba, gané la apuesta... ¿Sabes qué me debes, no?

- Un ojo en compota - gruñó el peliceleste.

Le dió la espalda y rebuscó su celular en el bolsillo para mirar la hora. Vieja costumbre. Había olvidado que tenía el reloj de Afrodita en la muñeca.

- Oye, ¿cómo se supone que voy yo a jug... ? - se dió la vuelta para terminar de hablar con Saga pero lo único que vió fue todo negro, antes de caer al suelo semiinconsciente.

Sentía que le habían reventado una bomba atómica en el rostro. Mucha gente se acercó a verle aturdido en el suelo por el tremendo pelotazo que había recibido en el rostro. Por suerte, no se había roto nada. Saga tiró de él para ayudarle a levantarse. Albafica se sobaba furioso la nariz.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso? - exhigió saber.

- Una pelota... en tu cara.

Saga rió divertido, pero al otro no le hizo chiste. Iba a ponerse a protestar cuando cierta persona se le acercó.

- Oye, siento lo del pelotazo. Le pegué con tanta fuerza que perdió el rumbo. Parece que le gustó tu cara.

Otra broma más. No iba a soportarlo. Miró a aquel "proyecto de hombre" con mirada altiva.

- Y tú.. ¿quién eres?

- Minos. Griffo Minos - sonrió aquel peliplateado.


End file.
